Minor Fictional Characters in Atlantis
This article lists the various minor fictional characters who appear in the Atlantis series. These characters are identified by name, but play at best a peripheral role in the series. Most were simply mentioned or had a very brief, unimportant speaking role that did not impact the plot, and never appeared again. Abigail (Liberating Atlantis) Abigail was a Copperskin slave on the New Marseille plantation of Henry Barford in 1852. She was given the task of taking care of three soldiers who had yellow fever, an honor she did not want.Liberating Atlantis, pg. 40, HC. Jean Abrgall (Opening Atlantis) Jean Abrgall sold salt in Le Croisic. He drove a hard bargain, but Edward Radcliffe found Abrgall's salt to be the best quality available, and so willingly dealt with him. Alf (OA) Alf was one of the settlers who joined Edward Radcliffe in establishing the first settlement in Atlantis. Upon arrival, he misunderstood Radcliffe's statement that they weren't going back to Hastings, thinking it applied to the St. George. Saul Andrews (The United States of Atlantis) Saul Andrews was a sergeant in the Atlantean Army during the Atlantean War of Independence. He hailed from the State of Croydon. As the Siege of Croydon commenced, bad weather thwarted the Atlanteans. General Victor Radcliff questioned Andrews about how long the bad weather would last. Andrews admitted he did not know, and that there was almost no way to predict the Croydon weather.The United States of Atlantis, pg. 362-363. Adam Barber (OA) Adam Barber was the captain of the HMS Royal Sovereign, William Radcliff's flagship during the offensive that destroyed the Avalon pirates. Hiram Bartlett ("Audubon in Atlantis") Hiram Bartlett ran the Bartlett Line of passenger ships. He was a subscriber to John James Audubon's Birds and Viviparous Quadrupeds of Northern Terranova and Atlantis, or so one of his employees reported to Audubon.See e.g.: Atlantis and Other Places, pg. 5, HC. Ben (OA) Ben was an English Atlantean who became a resident of the former French Atlantis after the French and Spanish War. When he refused to pay his bill at a local pub, Victor Radcliff and Blaise Black intervened, forcing Ben to reconsider his position at gun point. Benjamin Benveniste (TUSA) Benjamin Benveniste was a Jewish Atlantean from Croydon. During the Atlantean War of Independence, became the only Jew on the Atlantean Assembly. He was a wealthy merchant, some believing he was the wealthiest man in Atlantis, others believing he was simply the wealthiest man not named Radcliffe or Radcliff. For his part, Victor Radcliff knew Benveniste was wealthier than he.The United States of Atlantis, pgs. 37-38, HC. Benveniste was looked at with some suspicion by a member of the Assembly from New Grinstead, owing to his wealth and his faith. Custis Cawthorne defended Benveniste so as to maintain unity in the Assembly. Benveniste was initially resentful of Cawthorne's interference, but agreed that it was best for Atlantis.Ibid., pg. 38. Beth (AiA) Beth was a young woman Edward Harris shared brief dalliance with aboard the Maid of Orleans.See e.g.: Atlantis and Other Places, pgs. 15-16, HC. Bill (Liberating Atlantis) Bill was a Copperskin slave on the plantation of Henry Barford in 1852. On Frederick Radcliff's first day as a field-slave, he watched the overseer, Matthew, smack Bill on the back with a switch for not working fast enough. Frederick would not have wanted anyone looking at him the way Bill looked at Matthew. Bill, however, did pick up the pace.Liberating Atlantis, pgs. 32-33. Stede Bonnet (OA) Stede Bonnet was a pirate based in Avalon, Atlantis in the 1660s. When Avalon fell to Radcliff's Armada, Bonnet was presumably killed. There was a historical pirate named Stede Bonnet. However, the character referenced in Opening Atlantis is probably not meant to be the historical figure. Carl (OA) Carl was a farmer from Bredestown, Atlantis. He joined the Radcliffe banner against the Earl of Warwick in 1470, and participated in the Battle of the Strand. Carl was angered to see his brother had joined Warwick's side. Dan Cawthorne (OA) Dan Cawthorne (b ca. 1436) was the son of boyer Tom Cawthorne.Opening Atlantis, pg. 53. When Dan impregnated a girl named Judy Martin, Tom accepted Edward Radcliffe's offer to reclocate to New Hastings, Atlantis.Ibid. Dan, horrified by the prospect of living with the talkative Judy, had no intention of marrying her.Ibid., pg. 54. Louisa Cawthorne (OA) Louisa Cawthorne was the wife of Tom Cawthorne. She accompanied her husband to New Hastings, Atlantis. Edward Radcliffe found the presence of a woman aboard his ship emphasized how much he missed his own wife.Opening Atlantis, pg. 55, PB. Richard Cawthorne (TUSA) Richard Cawthorne was the son of Custis Cawthorne. He was the royal governor of Freetown, and stayed loyal to George III, much to his father's chagrin.The United States of Atlantis, pgs. 47-48, PB. Tom Cawthorne (OA) Thomas "Tom" Cawthorne was a fletcher and boyer in England. When his son Dan impregnated a girl, Cawthorne and his family accepted Edward Radcliffe's offer to settle in New Hastings, Atlantis.Opening Atlantis, pgs. 53-55, PB. Cawthorne's bloodline would eventually produce Custis Cawthorne, a printer, inventor, and politician, who played a critical part in the war in securing the independence of the United States of Atlantis from Britain. Charles (TUSA) Charles was a British soldier stationed in Hanover, Atlantis. At the outset of the Atlantean War of Independence, Charles encountered a disguised Victor Radcliff as Radcliff fled Hanover. Had Charles known who Radcliff was, he might have taken him into custody. Cornelius (OA) Cornelius was a cook. He was originally in the employ of Piet Kieft, governor of the Dutch Terranovan colony of Nieuw Haarlem. However, Red Rodney Radcliffe kidnapped Cornelius during the course of a raid on the colony in the 1660s. After sampling Cornelius' food, Red Rodney decided to keep the cook in his employ, and refused Kieft's ransom offer. Kieft, already an enemy of Red Rodney, grew to hate the pirate that much more.Opening Atlantis, pg. 179, HC. Aldo Cucari (OA) '''Aldo Cucari' was a Italian fisherman living in Avalon, Atlantis in the mid 17th century. He was not a pirate, but the pirates left him to his trade. They even bought his fish. Cucari informed Red Rodney Radcliffe that he'd seen three Dutch men-of-war and six brigantines. Radcliffe paid Cucari handsomely for that information.Opening Atlantis, pgs. 202-204, HC. Hiram Dill (OA) Hiram Dill was an Atlantean backwoodsman in the mid 17th century. While hunting, he inadvertently killed a messenger pigeon meant for Red Rodney Radcliffe. Dill brought the pigeon and its message to William Radcliff. Radcliff, who was preparing to launch an attack on Red Rodney and the pirates of Avalon, was delighted with the information.Opening Atlantis, pgs. 206-208, HC. Rob Drinkwater (OA) Rob Drinkwater (d. 1452) was a settler in New Hastings, Atlantis. He attempted to kill a honker. When the blow he delivered proved only glancing, the honker kicked out with a powerful leg, getting Drinkwater in the chest, killing him. Drinkwater was the first known person to be killed by a honker.Opening Atlantis, pg. 49, HC. Ed (Liberating Atlantis) Ed was a copperskin slave on Henry Barford's plantation. On Frederick Radcliff's first day as a field-slave, Ed and his wife, Wilma, were the last to present themselves at the morning line-up. The overseear, Matthew, pointedly shamed them for being the last and for the fact that they were copperskins and implicitly, should have known better than Negroes.Liberating Atlantis, pg. 31, HC. Daniel Endicott (OA) Daniel Endicott (d. c''a'' 1761) was a British brigadier who arrived at Freetown, Atlantis during the French and Spanish War. While the regular troops he led were enough to break the French siege of the settlement, Endicott himself was killed in battle. His second-in-command, Colonel Harcourt, was injured, leaving the relatively young Charles Cornwallis to assume command (Cornwallis had been thrust into command prior in the war upon the death of General Edward Braddock.) For his own part, Atlantean Major Victor Radcliff did not see Endicott's death as a loss; Endicott was as by-the-book as Braddock.Opening Atlantis, pg. 395. Barnabas Eubanks (TUSA) Barnabas Eubanks was a citizen of the State of Croydon during the Atlantean War of Independence. He informed General Victor Radcliff that British General Charles Cornwallis intended to make a stand at Pomphret Landing. A stern Protestant, Eubanks claimed that Cornwallis's consumption of alcohol proved he was hellbound. He also described Pomphret Landing as a den of iniquity for its three taverns, its theater, and its brothel. Radcliff found most of his objections ridiculous.The United States of Atlantis, pg. 323-324. Paul Finley (OA) Paul Finley was a fishmonger in Hastings, England in the middle 15th century. Upon his return home from Atlantis, Edward Radcliffe sold his catch to Finley. James Fleming (TUSA) James Fleming was a British captain killed at the Battle of Grigsby's Field.The United States of Atlantis, pg. 180. After the battle, his brother, John, collected his body under a flag of truce.Ibid., pg. 179. John Fleming (TUSA) John Fleming was a lieutenant in the British army during the Atlantean War of Independence. He participated in the Battle of Grigsby's FieldThe United States of Atlantis, pg. 179. along with his brother James, who was killed.Ibid., pg. 180. After the battle, Fleming rode to Atlantean General Victor Radcliff under a flag of truce to collect the bodies of James Fleming and General William Howe.Ibid. Francisco (OA) Francisco was a Terranovan slave in Spanish Atlantis. He, another Terranovan named Juan, and a black from French Atlantis named Blaise escaped into the swamps of Atlantis just prior to the French and Spanish War. There, they had a chance encounter with Victor Radcliff, who helped them evade slave-catchers, and took them into British territory. Francisco booked passage to Terranova to find his people. A dozen years later, Radcliff often wondered what became of Francisco and Juan. Luc Froissart (TUSA) Luc Froissart was a captain in the French Army during the Atlantean War of Independence. He was the aid-de-camp to the Marquis de La Fayette, and met briefly with General Victor Radcliff and Sgt. Blaise Black. Froissart was initially intrigued by Black. When Black informed Froisssart that he'd been a slave purchased by a Frenchman, Froissart reminded the sergeant that neither Froissart nor the Marquis were the men responsible for his enslavement.The United States of Atlantis, pg. 275. Geoff (OA) Geoff was a sailor from New Hastings. He served aboard Henry Radcliffe's ship, the Rose. Aeneas Hand (OA) Aeneas Hand was an Atlantean settler who served in the British army during the French and Spanish War. He initally resented the idea of taking orders from Blaise, a black sergeant. Blaise settled the issue by kicking Hand in the crotch and stomach. After that, Hand knew Blaise was in charge. Harcourt (OA) Colonel Harcourt of the British army served as second-in-command to Brigadier Daniel Endicott at one point during the French and Spanish War. The two successfully held Freetown from a France, but Endicott was killed, and Harcourt was badly injured. Abednego Higgins (TUSA) Abednego Higgins was from the French-speaking part of Atlantis. As part of the Atlantean Assembly, Higgins represented the English-speaking settlers that had moved into the area after the French and Spanish War. Higgins was part of the delegation that visited Victor Radcliff at the beginning of the Atlantean War of Independence to convince Radcliff to lead the Army of the Atlantean Assembly. Higgins was a planter and a slave-owner.The United States of Atlantis, pgs. 27-30. Adam Higgins (OA) Adam Higgins was a blacksmith in Bredestown, Atlantis. In 1470, after the arrival of the Earl of Warwick in New Hastings, Higgins began making swords, which were eventually used in the overthrow of Warwick and his supporters. Absalom Hogarth (TUSA) Adam Hogarth was a tavernor in Hanover, Atlantis during the Atlantean War of Independence. He freely served British troops when they controlled Hanover. After the Army of the Atlantean Assembly retook Hanover, Victor Radcliff tricked Hogarth into admitting that he, Hogarth, would serve whomever controlled the town. Radcliff fined Hogarth one hundred pounds for "playing the weather vane."The United States of Atlantis, pgs. 250-252. Innes (TUSA) Innes was a soldier in the Army of the Atlantean Assembly. During army's return east in the second year of the war, he told General Victor Radcliff to enjoy his coffee. Radcliff knew he wouldn't, but told Innes he expected he would.The United States of Atlantis, pg. 224. Jacques (OA) Jacques was (evidentally) François Kersauzon's second-in-command aboard the Morzen. In 1452, Jacques was among the first humans to land at Atlantis. Later, when the crew stopped in Le Croisic, Jacques watched unhappily as Kersauzon shared the secret of Atlantis with English fisherman Edward Radcliffe. Jenkins (OA) Jenkins was a sailor aboard the Glasgow. After a peace had been reached ending the French and Spanish War, the Glasgow arrived in Hanover, Atlantis with news of the terms. Jenkins was hailed by Major Victor Radcliff for news. Jenkins, not realizing who Radcliff was, initially dismissed him. When Radcliff identified himself and threatened to challenge Jenkins to a duel, Jenkins quickly shared all he knew about the terms of peace. Jeremiah (TUSA) Jeremiah was the name of an Atlantean soldier during the Atlantean War of Independence. He acted as a sentry in Hanover, Atlantis and confirmed General Victor Radcliff's identity when Radcliff rejoined the Atlantean Army after spending time with the French. The United States of Atlantis, pg. 303-305. Jenny (OA) Jenny was Red Rodney Radcliffe's last paramour''Opening Atlantis, pg. 184. before Avalon was destroyed by William Radcliff. After Avalon fell to Radcliff's Armada, Jenny pleaded for her life, offering sexual favors if it kept her from the gibbet. William Radcliff took advantage of Jenny's offer.Ibid., pg. 254. Joan (TUSA) '''Joan' was a wife and mother in Weymouth. During the Second Battle of Weymouth, her family's home was destroyed by the Royal Navy's shelling. While she, her husband, and two of their children escaped, their infant son, Willie was killed. Atlantean General Victor Radcliff presumed the family had supported Britain, and was unsympathetic to their tragedy.The United States of Atlantis, pg. 131. Bishop John (OA) John was originally a priest in Hastings, England. In 1452, he learned of Edward Radcliffe's plans to leave Hastings and settle in Atlantis.Opening Atlantis pg. 31. John confronted Radcliffe, fearing that the fisherman would take people away from the church. Radcliffe put the priest's mind at ease, convincing Father John to join the settlement.Ibid. Radcliffe believed the possibility of ministering on the frontier, far away from any higher ecclesiastical authority, appealed to John's ego.Ibid., pg. 32. In any case, John was made the first Atlantean Bishop.Ibid. pg. 79. Juan (OA) Juan was a Terranovan slave in Spanish Atlantis. He, another Terranovan named Francisco, and a black from French Atlantis named Blaise escaped into the swamps of Atlantis just prior to the French and Spanish War. They encountered Victor Radcliff, who helped the evade slave-catchers, and took them into British territory. Juan wandered off into Hanover. Even a dozen years later, Radcliff wondered what ultimately happened to Francisco and Juan. Kate ("The Scarlet Band") Kate was one of two Handmaidens of the Spirit sent by Preacher Samuel Jones to accompany Athelstan Helms and James Walton back to Britain.See e.g.: Atlantis and Other Places, pgs. 439-440, HC. Katrina (OA) Katrina was a resident of Nieuw Haarlem. She was preparing to engage in sexual intercourse with governor Piet Kieft when the Avalon pirate Red Rodney Radcliffe raided the governor's residence. Kieft lept from his second story window in a state of undress to escape Radcliffe. Katrina lost all respect for the governor as a result. Lehonti Kent (AiA) Lehonti Kent was an Atlantean living in Bideford. In 1843, he gave John James Audubon and Edward Harris information that honkers might still be found near the town of Thetford. Like many in Bideford, Kent was a Devotee of the House of Universal Devotion sect.Atlantis and Other Places, pgs. 40-41, HC. Tim Knox (TUSA) Tim Knox was a sergeant of the Army of the Atlantean Assembly early in the Atlantean War of Independence. He'd actually served with the British Army, but deserted to the Atlanteans after he fell in love with an Atlantean bar maid. Victor Radcliff made him a drillmaster because Knox was one of the only soldiers in his command who had experience serving in a professional army. He was barrel-chested, with a voice that carried "half-way to Hanover".The United States of Atlantis, pg. 41, PB. Knox died of an unknown lung infection before the first year of the war ended.Ibid., pg. 111. Henry Lavery (TUSA) Henry Lavery was a British major. He was commander of the garrison in Weymouth, Atlantis during the first winter of the Atlantean War of Independence. When Atlantean General Victor Radcliff concluded his winter campaign with an attack on Weymouth, Lavery refused Radcliff's demand for surrender. Radcliff had sharpshooters fire on all British soldiers that appeared on the streets of Weymouth. One reported that he had shot a British officer. Radcliff never learned for sure if that officer was Lavery, but the battle that came the next day was so short, with the British retreating in a matter of hours, that Radcliff could not help but wonder if Lavery had indeed been killed. Lemuel (TUSA) Lemuel was a soldier of the Army of the Atlantean Assembly. He served at the Battle of Weymouth, where he was overheard by General Victor Radcliff to proclaim that the British weren't so tough, and that the Atlanteans would be a match if they had bayonets. Lou (LA) Lou was a Negro slave on Henry Barford's New Marseille plantation in 1852. He was the first person to notice the arrival of cavalry troops on the estate.Liberating Atlantis, pgs. 37, HC. Maria (OA) Maria was the name given to an African woman who was taken to Spanish Atlantis as a slave. Blaise met her when his commanding officer, Victor Radcliff, invaded the territory during the French and Spanish War. They shared the same language, a fact which pleased them both. Maria was cynical about Radcliff's refusal to directly help the rebelling slaves during his raid. While she agreed that the British were fighting the Spanish, and that the Spanish were getting what they deserved, she also held the British responsible for their part in selling slaves. Judy Martin (OA) Judy Martin (b. ca. 1432) was a young girl impregnated by Dan Cawthorne in Hastings. As Dan had no intention of marrying Judy, whom he found too talkative, the whole Cawthorne family accepted Edward Radcliffe's offer to relocate to New Hastings, Atlantis. Martín (OA) Martín was a Terranovan slave in Spanish Atlantis. When Victor Radcliff invaded Spanish Atlantis during the French and Spanish War, Martín and his fellow slaves launched an uprising. Martín and another slave named Ramón personally met with Radcliff to ask for weapons. Radcliff was hesitant at first, as his orders did not include starting servile insurrections. However, he realized the strategic value of arming the slaves, and so helped them somewhat, giving them a few muskets. Matthew (LA) Matthew was the overseer on Henry Barford's plantation in the state of New Marseille, United States of Atlantis.Liberating Atlantis, pg. 23, HC. While he was a hard task-master,See, e.g., 30-31 he was not at wantonly cruel as he could have been.See, e.g., pg. 34. Matthew whipped Frederick Radcliff after Radcliff was demoted from house slave. He also supervised Radcliff's labor.Ibid., pgs. 23-28. On Frederick's second day in the field, Atlantean cavalry soldiers arrived at the Barford plantation. The soldiers had been on their way to the city of New Marseille, but three men developed symptoms of yellow jack, and their commander decided not to risk an epidemic in the city.Ibid., pg. 37-39. Matthew was completely oblivious to the fact that the arms the soldiers carried were increasingly unprotected, and that Radcliff had designs on them. When Radcliff had resolved to launch an uprising, his first act was to kill Matthew, beating the overseer with a hoe.Ibid., pg. 54.. David McCormick (OA) David McCormick was a sailor from Stuart, Atlantis. He piloted the Royal Sovereign out of Stuart when the offensive against the Avalon pirates began. Meg (OA) Meg was the wife of Stephen, an Avalon pirate and guard of Avalon Bay. Red Rodney Radcliffe inquired about Meg and their children when he returned from a raid. Micah (TUSA) Micah was a message-runner with the Atlantean Army during the Atlantean War of Independence. He brought the Marquis de La Fayette's proposed plan for a joint attack on Croydon to General Victor Radcliff. He was shot at by British before arriving in Hanover; only the fact that his hat was small and sat high on hit head kept him from death. Nonetheless, Radcliff banished Micah from the room when he read de La Fayette's message and composed a response.The United States of Atlantis, pg. 308-309. Mick (OA) Mick was Red Rodney Radcliffe's pigeon-keeper. He brought the news from Red Rodney's spies in Stuart that William Radcliff was putting together a joint Dutch-English-Atlantean armada to destroy the Avalon pirates.Opening Atlantis, pgs. 182-183. Later, he notified Red Rodney when Radcliff's Armada approached.Ibid., pg. 215. Christopher Moody (OA) Christopher Moody was a pirate based out of Avalon, Atlantis in the 1660s, when his profession was at its zenith. He presumably was killed when Avalon fell to Radcliff's Armada. Literary Comment As the historical Christopher Moody pirated in the early 18th century, Turtledove's character is probably not the same person. Lucy Morris (SB) Lucy Morris was the widow of Benjamin Joshua Morris, a critic of the House of Universal Devotion.See e.g.: Atlantis and Other Places, pg. 421, HC. Ned (Sailor on the St. George) (OA) Ned was a sailor aboard Edward Radcliffe's ship, the St. George. During the first trip to Atlantis, Ned identified a leaf found in the ocean as coming from a palm tree. Ned (Soldier of the French and Spanish War) (OA) Ned was a soldier under Victor Radcliff's command during the French and Spanish War. Ned suggested that French supply lines were probably coming up the Graveyard Road, and suggested that the graveyard along the road would be an ideal spot for an ambush. Radcliff agreed, and the supplies were intercepted.Opening Atlantis, pgs. 377, PB. Old Abe (OA) Old Abe was a native Terranovan who served Red Rodney Radcliffe. Old Abe had been in Avalon for about as long as Radcliffe had been alive. Peter (New Hastings Rebel) (OA) Peter was a farmer near Bredestown and New Hastings. He reluctantly joined Richard Radcliffe's banner against the Earl of Warwick. He participated in an initial clash of arms between Radcliffe men and Warwick men, which cost Radcliffe's side more than Warwick's. Peter chastized Richard Radcliffe for the bloodshed. Peter (Warwick Soldier) (OA) Peter was one of the Earl of Warwick's personal bodyguards in New Hastings. As part of his duties, he permitted Edward Radcliffe to see Warwick after Warwick summoned Radcliffe. Philip (Atlantis) (OA) Philip was a sergeant in Victor Radcliff's settler army. He was known for his constant smoking of pipeweed. When word arrived that Roland Kersauzon was moving north, Radcliff called a war council. Philip was the only sergeant to comment on Radcliff's plan to keep Kersauzon from linking up with Louis-Joseph de Montcalm-Gozon. Daniel Pipes (TUSA) Daniel Pipes was a corporal in the British army serving under William Howe's command on the continent of Atlantis in the 1770s. Soon after the Battle of Weymouth during the first year of the Atlantean War of Independence, Pipes deserted and, upon meeting Atlantean general Victor Radcliff, informed him that Howe was trying to march around Radcliff's flank. Radcliff asked Pipes why he deserted; the corporal said that it would take forever for him to be promoted in the British army to sergeant, and figured his chances for promotion were better in the Atlantean army. Radcliff promised to promote Pipes to sergeant should his information regarding Howe's manuever prove true, which it did.The United States of Atlantis, pgs. 59-60, PB. Polly (SB) Polly was a handmaiden of the Spirit, part of an order of women within in the House of Universal Devotion. She was one of the women that Preacher Samuel Jones sent to accompany Athelstan Helms and James Walton back to Britain.See, e.g., Atlantis and Other Places, pgs. 439-440. Henry Praeger (SB) Henry Praeger was the Rector of the House of Universal Devotion located in Hanover. Athelstan Helms approached Praeger about information on the whereabouts of the House's founder, Samuel Jones. Praeger didn't know, but had connections in the House hierarchy, who summoned Helms to Thetford.See, e.g., Atlantis and Other Places, pgs. 393-395. Henry David Primrose (SB) Henry David Primrose was an Atlantean Athelstan Helms and James Walton encountered on the train from Hanover to Thetford. Primrose overheard their conversation about religious beliefs, and interjected when they broached the subject of Charles Darwin. Primrose was convinced Darwin and those who accepted his theories were going to hell. Walton was initially inclined to listen to Primrose on the possibility that he was in fact the elusive Samuel Jones. Instead, Walton soon realized that Primrose was a nut, and a Methodist, which made him a boring nut.See e.g.: Atlantis and Other Places, pgs. 403-404, HC. Quint (OA) Quint was a signalman aboard the Black Hand. He'd served in the English Royal Navy before becoming a pirate, and greatly preferred the latter. Ramón (OA) Ramón was a Terranovan slave in Spanish Atlantis. When Victor Radcliff invaded Spanish Atlantis during the French and Spanish War, Ramón and his fellow slaves launched an uprising. Ramón and another slave named Martín personally met with Radcliff to ask for weapons. Radcliff was hesitant at first, as his orders did not include starting servile insurrections. However, he realized the strategic value of arming the slaves, and so helped them somewhat, giving them a few muskets. Gustavus Vasa Rand (TUSA) Gustavus Vasa Rand was a plump Atlantean merchant from Hanover, Atlantis. He was the second person to inform General Victor Radcliff that British general Charles Cornwallis had detached a part of his garrison at Hanover to help put down the rebellions in Terranova.The United States of Atlantis, pgs. 236-237. Rand also informed Radcliff that Thomas Paine was the person responsible for the Terranovan troubles.Ibid., pg. 237. Josias Rich (TUSA) Josias Rich served as Habakkuk Biddiscombe's attorney during the latter's treason trial. He did not believe Biddiscombe was innocent, but he did the best he could to prevent his client from being convicted in the interests of due process and justice.Ibid., pg. 417-418. Sam (Atlantis) (OA) Sam was a sailor abord Henry Radcliffe's ship, the Rose. Seth (USA) Seth (d. 1775) was an Atlantean soldier killed at the Battle of Weymouth when a cannonball decapitated him. His friends commented on the substantial amount of blood that poured from his body. Rose Simmons (OA) Rose Simmons (d. 1452) was the first child killed by a red-crested eagle in New Hastings, Atlantis.Opening Atlantis, pg. 48. Bartholomew Smith (OA) Bartholomew Smith was Henry Radcliffe's first mate aboard the Rose.Opening Atlantis, pg. 84. He was among the first people to see Avalon Bay.Ibid., pgs. 91-92. In 1470, Smith was among those outraged by the arrival of the exiled Earl of Warwick. Smith was further outraged when Warwick took Lucy Fenner, the daughter of his first cousin Meg Fenner, as his mistress.Ibid. pgs. 130-132. Thus, Smith was perfectly supportive of Henry Radcliffe's plans overthrow Warwick,Ibid. pgs. 151-156. and participated in the Battle of the Strand, manning a cannon aboard the Rose.Ibid., pgs. 161-162. Hiram Smith (TUSA) Hiram Smith represented New Marseille in the Atlantean Assembly early in the Atlantean War of Independence. After the Battle of Weymouth, wherein Weymouth fell to Britain, Smith suggested to General Victor Radcliff that not only had Radcliff successfully removed gunpowder and firearms from Weymouth, he removed the entire town of Weymouth from free Atlantis and returned it to King George. That drew quiet laughter from the Assembly, and an impassioned defense of the Army from Radcliff.The United States of Atlantis, pgs. 69-70. Robert Smith (TUSA) Robert Smith, known to all as "Uncle Bobby", was a politician from Croydon, Atlantis. At the outset of the Atlantean War of Independence, Smith was part of a delegation from the Atlantean Assembly that requested Victor Radcliff take command of the Army of the Atlantean Assembly. Smith was the most impassioned speaker present, reminding Radcliff of his famous relative, Edward Radcliffe, and the sacrifice he made to keep the "Black Earl" of Warwick from declaring himself king of Atlantis. No one knew why Smith was called "Uncle Bobby"; he'd had the nickname even in his youth. Victor Radcliff privately doubted Smith knew.The United States of Atlantis, pgs. 26-28, PB. Shadrach Spencer (OA) Shadrach Spencer was William Radcliff's secretary. Stephen (OA) Stephen was the captain of a galley that patrolled the Gateway to Avalon Bay. He challenged the ships that entered the Bay, allowing only pirates to enter. Stu (LA) Stu (d. 1852) was one of the group of soldiers that held-up at the Barford plantation when yellow fever hit the unit. Stu didn't catch the disease. He was among the soldiers killed when the Atlantean Servile Insurrection began; Lorenzo stabbed Stu to death.Liberating Atlantis, pg. 58. Tim (OA) Tim was a New Hastings citizen who joined the Earl of Warwick. He was badly injured at the Battle of the Strand. He expected that Richard Radcliffe would kill him, but instead Radcliffe spared him, believing Tim would be that much more loyal to New Hastings. George Tree (OA) George Tree was a famer in Hastings, England. He sold hens to Edward Radcliffe when Radcliffe was preparing to settle Atlantis. José Valverde (OA) Don José Valverde was the governor-general of Spanish Atlantis prior to and during the French and Spanish War.Opening Atlantis, pg. 340. While Spain was an ally of France against Britain, Valverde initially refused to allow Roland Kersauzon to pursue Victor Radcliff's raiders into Spanish territory.Ibid., pg. 345-346. Only after Radcliff had inflicted substantial damage and touched off a slave uprising did Valverde beg for Kersauzon's help.Ibid., pg. 352. Kersauzon did grant it, but only so long as Radcliff was on Spanish soil. Once Radcliff sailed back to English territory, Kersauzon marched northward again, heedless of the slave uprising and cursing Valverde's name.Ibid., pg. 368-373. Randolph Welles (TUSA) Randolph Welles was the skipper for a ship called the Rosebud in Hanover, Atlantis. During the third year of the Atlantean War of Independence, Welles carried General Victor Radcliff and Sgt. Blaise Black from Hanover down to Cosquer. Welles, who's otherwise struck Radcliff as mild tempered, made it clear that he would make the decision as to whether the Rosebud would flee, fight, or surrender should the Royal Navy present an issue. Happily, it didn't.The United States of Atlantis, pgs. 273-274. Wat (OA) Wat was one of the settlers Edward Radcliffe brought to Atlantis in 1452. At one point, he kicked a hen off of the deck of the St. George and into the Atlantic. Radcliffe warned him not to do that again, or Wat would be thrown into the ocean. Dominic Whiting (TUSA) Dominic Whiting was a colonel in the Army of the Atlantean Assembly during the Atlantean War of Independence. He was an aggressive soldier, and unusual in that he was also an excellent soldier. During the Battle of Bredestown, he reported to General Victor Radcliff that British General William Howe's forces were pressing his position too hard. Radcliff, who hadn't wanted to really win the battle, knew that Whiting's position was probably even more unsecure than he let on, and ordered him to withdraw. Radcliff knew Whiting liked his rum, but ignored that given Whiting's talent as a soldier.The United States of Atlantis, pgs. 82-83, PB. Will (OA) Will was a sailor aboard the St. George. When the ship followed the Morzen to Atlantis, Will noticed a peculiar leaf in the water. He brought it aboard, and showed it to Edward Radcliffe, which helped convince the captain that he'd made the right decision in trusting François Kersauzon. Another sailor, Ned, said that the leaf reminded him of the ones found on palm trees. Willie (TUSA) Willie was an infant killed when the British Royal Navy shelled Weymouth, destroying his family's home. His mother, Joan, wanted to go back, but her husband refused, confirming that Willie had been killed. As Victor Radcliff had concluded the family had been pro-British, he was not moved by their loss.The United States of Atlantis, pg. 131. Wilma (LA) Wilma was a copperskin slave on Henry Barford's plantation. On Frederick Radcliff's first day as a field-slave, Wilma and her husband, Ed were the last to present themselves at the morning line-up. The overseear, Matthew, pointedly shamed them for being the last and for the fact that they were copperskins and implicitly, should have known better than Negroes.Liberating Atlantis, pg. 31, HC. References * *A